Objective lens units of this type are known in the art in various embodiments. In order to adjust the objective lens in the longitudinal direction of the optical system on the one hand, and on the other hand to fasten the objective lens frame equipped with the objective lens in the endoscope housing in stationary manner, it is a familiar practice in the art to position the objective lens frame in the endoscope housing by means of a press-on element that, in turn, in the assembled state is non-separably cemented with the endoscope housing.
These known objective lens units have thoroughly proven themselves in the art; however, on the one hand, there is a risk of impurities from cementing the components and, on the other hand, there is no possibility of correcting after the fact a possible wrong positioning of the objective lens with respect to the optical axis, because the objective lens unit can no longer be dismantled.